Dark Angel
by Walker-HeavenRanger
Summary: After a traumatizing event, the only way Naruto can possible cope with this, is if he splits his pain. Major use of the 'f' word. Based on Shinobu Sensui.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Air Gear.**

**One day, I was struck by inspiration and the out come is this. Naruto – Dark Angel. This is basically Naruto based off Sensui Shinobu from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**When I make fanfics, I like to be fair to all characters instead of some authors that bash them at every chance they get. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! My first continuous fanfic is the one where Sakura is an excessive fangirl, Sasuke is cool, and Kakashi is equal. In this fanfic, Sakura will still be an excessive fangirl, Sasuke will be an annoying, power-craving, emo avenger, and Kakashi will be the same as he was in the series, just a bit more attentive to Naruto.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts/Whispers'

_Past/Writing_

"**Jutsu"**

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

_**The Great Schism**_

'… I can't believe that happened to me. These villagers… I can't believe it…'

_**Shows how screwed up your village is eh kit?**_

'Fuck Fuck Fuck! Kill them all!'

'It hurt so much! My body, violated by women!'

'Yes… It was terrible…'

"_Stop! Please Sto-ugh"_

"_Hahaha! You're simply getting what you deserve demon! You took my husband away from me, so I need something to satisfy me, my desires! My previous husband could barely keep up with me, so worthless demons should be perfect!"_

"_Ughh"_

"_Hmmmm! Oh ye-Ahhhhh! You demon! You bit my tongue!"_

"_Ah! Stop please! I didn't mean to!"_

"_It's too late for that demon; I'm going to make you suffer! I'm going to chain you down so tight, you'll cry out for mercy! And I'll be here, with a whip taming a demon like you. And don't forget! I'll be visiting you twice a week from now on!"_

"_Aahhhhhh!"_

'And it felt wonderful when we killed that fucking bitch! Fuck!'

'We're going to have to find a way to protect ourselves in the future.'

'Naruto let me be your mask. I will be here to take the pain in your place.'

'Remember everyone; the anger of the village will not dissipate in the generation of those who were here to witness the attack of the Kyuubi.'

'Fuck them all! Let's just kill them! Fuck!'

'That simply would not be wise, Raizen, the ninja of the village would kill us before we kill them.'

'Fuck you, Akira, you're not here for the fight, you're just here for intelligence. What the fuck would you know?'

'Raizen, stop, he's right. We have no way to protect ourselves if we went to kill them all. What we need right now is a way to get stronger.'

_**Heh heh heh. Kit, you forget that there is one source of power in reach.**_

'Really now? Please share Kyuubi.'

_**Simple, Minoru, the source of power is none other than… the forbidden scroll!**_

'!'

'Impossible, Kyuubi, we cannot hope to understand the forbidden scroll. Even Akira would have a hard time understanding it!'

_**Did you forget Minoru? I am here. I have the knowledge of millenniums on end. I can easily understand a simple human scroll.**_

'But how will we even get into the room without the ANBU or the Hokage catching us?'

_**Minoru, you over think things. If we hand control over to Sai, the ghost, he can easily get in without anyone detecting him. After all, Sai is exactly like a ghost. He leaves no footprints, sound; everything about him is like a ghost!**_

'I guess so…'

_**Hey, I think there's a technique in the scroll for something about holy energy**_

'That technique? I've heard legends about the Sei Kou Ki. It takes nearly fifty years to master and since we are all ninja, most don't live that long or that long after they master it. We couldn't possibly learn that technique to protect us!'

_**Akira, you forget, the Sei Kou Ki takes fifty years to master for normal people. But with seven of us here, we can do it in 7 years! And with me here, it will be even shorter! The kit should have it mastered before he becomes 15!**_

'You're right Kyuubi-sama, once again.'

_**Yes, now all in favor of learning the Sei Kou Ki?**_

'Fuck Yeah!'

'Yes, Kyuubi-sama'

'I guess so…'

'I guess I will need to protection, so yes.'

'Noooo! What if that woman gets to me again?'

'Shhh. It's okay Kumi, it won't happen again, we'll protect you.'

'Okay Minoru-neesan.'

'Alright, what about you Sai? Sai?'

'…'

'Right… So you don't talk. Just nod your head if you agree.'

'…'

'Oookay. Let's just get the scroll. You know what to do Sai.'

'…'

'Say something atleast!'

'… You woke me up.'

'… Sorry'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Nearly three years ago we were all gathered around together like this…'

In a pitch black area, there stood seven people somehow clearly visible despite the light, or lack of light.

Everyone in the room had a simple t-shirt with a wide neck cut, a jacket, and plain black pants. One man's body was tinted gold and had a gold aura around him, he had. Another one was tinted red, his eyes were slit, his fangs longer, and he had 9 tails made of some kind of energy behind him. A third was tinted green, she had long hair. A fourth was tinted blue, his fangs were slightly longer then everyone else, but shorter than the red tinted. A fifth was tinted yellow, and had glasses. A sixth was tinted purple, he seemed rather calm, as if he carried a straight face at all times. The seventh was tinted white, he had no distinguishing features.

The gold one spoke first. "Nearly three years ago were all gathered together like this. We were discussing whether we should learn the Sei Kou Ki. We all assumed I would learn it by age fifteen. But by discovering the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and realizing that Kyuubi can heal all body injuries, I have mastered the basics of the Sei Kou Ki at age 11. Even with 7 people in one body it should be impossible, but by having the Kage Bunshin do the theory and the main body doing the excessive training and letting Kyuubi heal it up, we were able to speed it up quite fast. Now I am before you saying, we will be safe. Now Akira, tell them the next plans."

The yellow tinted, Akira spoke. "Now, we will be put on a genin team after the exams. Most likely it will be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Our instructor will be Hatake Kakashi. The probability of this is 100. After all, we have the worst grades in the school from devoting too much time to the Sei Kou Ki. Ironic eh?"

The blue tinted, Raizen cursed. "Fuck! That annoying pink-haired girl, the emo fan, and the Cyclops bastard? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I just want to kill them! Fuck!"

The purple tainted, Minoru closed his eyes. "Calm down Raizen. Even with your gun techniques, you are no match for the entire village. The only ones who could possible take the entire village down are Naruto and Kyuubi. The rest of us will die at the Hokage even with our special skills."

The green tinted, Kumi cried. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Shut the fuck up you little bi-"

"Raizen! Stop cursing at Kumi!" Roared Naruto.

Raizen quickly looked away. "Tch. Fuck…"

Minoru decided to take this chance to soothe Kumi. "It's okay Kumi, no one will die."

Kumi sniffed. "Really?"

Minoru smiled, closing his eyes at the same time. "Really."

_**Alright,**_ the red tinted, Kyuubi stated, _**We need to find how we're going to pass the test they will give us. The scarecrow will give us all a test and we are going to have to pass it to become genin.**_

"Well, since the scarecrow was assigned to our specific team, it must have a reason, perhaps training Sasuke to use his Sharingan. In any case, the council will definitely be upset if he fails the team so we'll be okay. We could probably do absolutely nothing and he would find someway to bullshit his way to pass us." Explained Akira.

Minoru frowned. "I think Raizen's rubbing off on you Akira…"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck would you say that?"

"Akira…"

"Take a chill pill Minoru, I'm just kidding. Anyway, Naruto-sama, could you let us each out today so we could practice our specific techniques before the exam?"

The golden one, Naruto, nodded. "Yes. I'll let you guys out. But first, you guys know which portion of the exams you're taking right?"

"Yes, the intelligence exam is mine." Akira replied.

"The fucking targets are mine!" Cursed Raizen.

"Stealth." Whispered Sai.

"Everything else." Minoru stated.

"Perfect. We must get perfect on everything so that we can show the village that we are a force to be reckoned with! Now, get working!" Naruto ordered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright Class! Settle down!" Yelled a man with a scar across the nose.

Immediately, the class quieted down.

"Alright! You know today is the graduation exams and we expect that many of you will become ninja after today! I will run through the basic outline of the test." Explained the man. "First, you will be taking an intelligence exam. This will show us what you have learned during the years. Second, you will have to do some target hitting. Third, will be a small stealth test. Last, you will be required to do some jutsu. Did you get that?"

However, many of the people in the class were still talking among themselves and playing around. This caused the man to yell out, causing the class to flinch. "Did you get that!?"

"Yes! Yes, Iruka-sensei!" The class shouted back.

"We will now pass out the tests!"

In a certain seat, one student smirked. "We can finally show our real selves." Minoru said under his breath.

Of course, as fate has it, one student heard Minoru and shouted out next to him. "Real selves? Psh! You're just the dead last! You'll probably fail!"

This caught the attention of some of the better to-be-ninjas in the room, specifically, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke.

'Real selves? Either he's bluffing or…' One Aburame Shino thought.

"Real self?" Hyuuga Hinata repeated.

'This is another meaning behind that… Real selves. Selves! That's plural. Naruto doesn't usually make mistakes like that…' Nara Shikamaru deduced.

'Real self huh? Tch. Obviously bullshit. A dead last like him can't amount to nothing.' One Avenger thought.

"Sit down Kiba!" Shouted Iruka. 'Odd. Real selves? Plural?'

Minoru simply smiled. "Just watch flea-bag."

"Flea-bag?" Kiba started. "Why you-" "Kiba! Shut up and sit down or I will disqualify you!" Iruka raged.

Minoru simply smirked at Kiba. 'Alright Akira, your turn.' 'Ok.'

Akira took no less than ten minutes to answer all the questions then turned his paper over and kicked back. This of course attracted much attention from the other students. Most of them thought one thing. 'Probably guessed everything.' However, there were people in the room who thought otherwise.

'Impossible! To have finished the test so fast. He must be bluffing!' Shino observed.

'Amazing. This is Naruto?' Hinata watched in awe. 'Wait! I need to get back to my test!'

'Zzzzzzzzzzz'

'Whatever, as long as it has nothing to do with me, it is irrelevant.' The Uchiha thought.

'Please don't fail Naruto.' Iruka was hoping.

After about another 20 minutes, Iruka spoke again. "Alright! Time's up! Turn in your work on the front desk and meet out on the practice field!"

On the practice field was 10 targets lined up. There was also a line. The distance between the line and targets was about 10 meters.

'Alright, your turn Raizen, don't go killing everyone.' Akira said.

'Fuck you Akira.' Raizen snarled.

Once everyone gathered on the field, Iruka started explaining what to do next. "Now, in this next section of test, you must take either shiruken or kunai and hit as many targets as you can."

"What the fuck!?" Raizen shouted. "It's not weapon of choice?"

There were a great many people confused. Many of them thought one thing in their heads. 'Weapon of choice? Psh, he's just the dead last, he can't amount to nothing.'

However, there were others who thought differently.

'What's going on? It seems like his personality is completely different from just a while ago. Naruto never curses like that. Something is amiss.' Thought Shino.

'Na-Naruto?' Came the thoughts of one Hyuuga Hinata.

'There is definitely something wrong… He's never like this. First talk about real selves and now his personality is completely different… What is going on?' Wondered Shikamaru.

The most confused one was Umino Iruka. "Um… actually, you can use any weapon you'd like, but we just thought that you guys would be best with kunai and shuriken." 'I've heard Naruto curse like that. Is he feeling okay? And what's this about weapon of choice?'

Raizen remained oblivious to all of these thoughts and simply gave a sadistic grin. "Iruka, I'm going first."

"Wait Naruto-" But before Iruka could stop him, there were ten sounds of a gunshot. The targets all had a hole straight through the bulls-eye. Everyone turned to Raizen. Raizen had his right hand with his thumb to the side, his index and middle finger outstretched, and his pinky and ring finger folded.

"Na-Naruto, what was that?" Iruka stammered.

"Fuck! That's for me to fucking know and you to go mind you own fucking business. I got ten out of fucking ten, so fucking record that! Fuck!" Raizen yelled.

"Naruto-baka! Don't be so rude to Iruka-sensei!" One pink-haired girl shouted out.

Of course, Raizen, being who he is, turned to the pink-haired girl and roared back. "Shut the fuck up you pink-haired whore! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Iruka decided to take this time to intervene before it got out of control. "Naruto, if you apologize to both Sakura and me, give an explanation on what you did, I will mark everything you get on this exam as a zero."

Before Raizen could reply, he started shaking for a second. When he stopped shaking, Raizen's voice rang out in his head. 'What the fuck Akira? I was just about to curse him out!' 'And that is the reason I asked Naruto-sama if I could force take this body.' Akira looked back up. "Sorry Iruka-sensei." He raised his middle and index finger to the bridge of his nose, as if pushing up invisible glasses. "But you cannot give me a zero on the exam if I do not get a zero. You simply do not have the power to do that. Now, please mark down ten out of ten."

Before Iruka could yell at Akira, he caught himself. 'Shoot… He's right. Hokage-sama gave me the power to direct the exam, but I could not be biased…' "I guess you're right Naruto, I'll record this down as ten out of ten, but if you curse again, I'll boot you from the exam." Iruka said with a stern voice.

Akira smiled. "That's not a problem Iruka-sensei."

As Akira turned to walk back into the class, he was stopped by Sakura. "Where's my apology baka? And how did you get ten out of ten without cheating? That must be it! You cheated! Iruka-sensei! Naruto must have cheated!"

Akira tilted his head back and sighed. "I don't need to apologize to you as since, you got into our conversation and insulted me first." He lifted his head back up and turned to Sakura and said to her. "And how do you expect I could cheat? There is a chunin conducting everything. He would have noticed if I cheated. You're the so-called smartest kunoichi. Use that brain in that oversized head of yours."

This gave Akira just the reaction he wanted. Sakura fumed and raised her hand to hit him. 'Hey, Sai, take over.' 'Okay.' Instead of Sakura hitting Sai on the head, her fist went through his body, causing her to lose balance.

"What did you do?" Sai simply closed his eyes and walked past her. Of course, Sakura shouted after him. "Hey! I said, what did you do, you baka!'

Sai turned his head to the left side of his body, his eyes still closed, and in a small whisper, he spoke. "Please do not blame your lack of ability on me. It's not my fault if you cannot hit a target thirty centimeters away from you."

That shut her up, and had the rest of the class laughing at her. 'Stupid baka! Embarrassing me like that! Sasuke-kun will help me get back at him!'

The rest of the section of the exam went by quickly. That was simply because no one, not even Sasuke could match to the curiosity that Raizen set behind. 'What were those ten sounds? How did Naruto get ten out of ten without any evidence of a weapon?' Those were the thoughts of many in the class.

"Now class, we will have a stealth test. We have hired a genin team today to help us. All of you will hide somewhere on the campus grounds. You cannot go off the grounds. You have to avoid being caught by these three genins, Mizuki, and me. We will all catch you by holding a kunai to your neck. At that point, you must stop, come back to this spot, guided by us, and this jounin will record your time. The time limit is thirty minutes. We all expect that you will be caught in less than 20 minutes, so don't be disappointed when you do." Iruka explained. "Now! We'll give you a twenty second head start. And it starts… Now!"

Lost in the midst of the students, Sai simply disappeared. No movement, even his breathing had stopped. Everything about him was erased. So after the twenty second head start, the genin and chunin went right past him, completely oblivious to his presence.

'Sai! How long do you think you can hold this state?' Akira asked.

'… My breath can be held for ten minutes. My chakra can be suppressed for an hour. This invisibility state will last until my chakra runs out.'

'What will you do when your breath runs out?' Minoru added.

'By that time, the more worthless students will have already been caught and I can hide right next to the border and breathe, covered by the breathing of the worthless students.'

'Sigh… Sai has started to look down on humans much more these days…' Naruto buried his forehead in his palm.

No more than thirty seconds into the section, Shikamaru was found sleeping on a floor and Chouji trying to drag him. Iruka, who found him, twitched his eyebrow. 'Shikamaru… You lazy…'

About four minutes, Sakura was caught and carried back to the loser's circle kicking and screaming something about 'Must find my Sasuke-kun.'

Before ten minutes, Ino's body was carried back to the circle. Apparently she had used her clan jutsu to hide in another student's body so hers would not be found. However, she did not factor in the fact that a squirrel would nudge her body off the tree she was in.

Exactly seventeen minutes into the section, Hinata walked back timidly, though her Byakugan could keep her hidden for a while, she was found by two genins at once. So though she could keep away from one, the other got her.

After about twenty-two minutes, Sasuke was caught. He quietly walked back to the group. He saw that a couple people still were not caught and so he looked away in shame. 'Tch. An Uchiha, found before those below me and caught by no name genin.'

A little after twenty-five minutes, Kiba was dragged out the forest by Mizuki and Iruka. Kiba was shouting because it was Akamaru who revealed him. Akamaru was peeing and the sound of pee hitting the leaves alerted Mizuki and the fuss Kiba made alerted Iruka. That and, Akamaru was still in the forest peeing. This made many students laugh.

One minute before the section ended, Shino came back out of the forest walking back to the group silently. He thought he did pretty well since he was the last one to come out. It was something he could tell his father after he graduated.

The three genin, Mizuki and Iruka appeared back in the clearing. Iruka then gave a little speech.

"Good job to you guys. Many of you did very well." He said nodding to Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke. "And some of you did very poorly." He then glared at Shikamaru, Sakura, and… Naruto? "Wait. Where's Naruto?"

A low voice came up to his right. "Right here sensei." Sai raised his hand.

Iruka scrunched his forehead. "Great, then could you please step into the circle?"

Sai shook his head slowly. "I don't see why I should."

Iruka frowned. "Well, you were caught so you need to step into the circle."

Sai closed his eyes and shook his head once. "I was never caught."

Iruka put a fake smile on his face. "Naruto, I'm losing my patience. Step into the circle. I know you were caught."

Sai raised his eyebrow, eyes still closed. "Really? And how do you know that? Were you the one that caught me?"

Iruka tried his best to keep his temper from flying. "No, but your time was recorded on this clipboard the jounin recorded." Iruka took the clipboard and glanced at it. "Your time was recorded here and it was crappy."

Sai widened his eyes and spun his head to the jounin. The jounin had a smirk on his face.

Sai closed his eyes again. "I see. So that's what you did." Iruka smiled, glad Naruto finally stopped lying. "You know, just because you hate me doesn't mean you should be writing false timings on an exam, jounin-san. That's a disgrace to your title. Please don't bring your own trivial problems to something like this."

Before the jounin could reply, Iruka lost his temper. "Naruto! I could take you lying, but when you blame a jounin for your lack of skill, I will not stand for it!"

Sai disappeared for a second and ended up behind Iruka, his eyes were squinted, like a sadistic squint. He had a stick in his right hand, both his feet were planted on Iruka's back, and his left hand was holding onto Iruka's shoulder. He was basically squatting on Iruka's back.

"Lack of skill?" Sai said. "Then I wonder what you call this. If this stick had been a real sword, I could have beheaded you already. Now stay quiet for a minute. You didn't catch me. So that means if I was caught, one of the four here would have done it. So, did any of you catch me?"

The genin of course shook their heads. They never even saw this boy that asked him that question. Now, Mizuki smirked and stepped forward.

"I caught you remember? You were in the trees of the forest and you slipped on a branch, which let me where you where."

Sai frowned. 'This is beyond me. Take over for me Akira.' 'No problem, I'll get it sort out.' Akira looked at Mizuki. "Now then, what was my exact time? After all, you brought me back, you must have guided me to the jounin and told my time to him."

Mizuki stood shocked. He opened his mouth a couple of times until he finally spoke. "Um…" 'Let's see, Sakura was four minutes and since she's better than him…' "Um… two minutes and thirty-one seconds?"

Akira widened his smile. "Let's have a look at that clipboard Iruka. Was it two minutes and thirty-one seconds?"

Iruka widened his eyes. "No… it's one minute and ten seconds." 'Then… Naruto was never caught?' "What's going on here? Naruto says he was never caught and the time on the board and the one Mizuki said was different."

Akira chuckled, causing Iruka to blow up at him. "What's so funny Naruto?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out. It's quite easy to deduce. Obviously that jounin over there wrote down a time, hoping his word would be taken, thinking I wouldn't question it should I be caught. However, because I didn't, questioned it, and asked you five if you really did capture me, Mizuki stepped in and claimed he caught me. However, because it was not planned, Mizuki had no idea what the jounin wrote down. Isn't that right jounin-san?"

The jounin had a look of anger on his face. But before he could respond, Akira added more. "But I wonder why so much people hate me, to go so far as to sabotage my exam. I wonder if the last section of the exam will have more sabotage."

Iruka also had a look of anger on his face. He said in a quiet voice, "Mizuki, jounin-san, please remove yourselves from the Academy grounds until the exams are over or I will report this to Hokage-sama."

Mizuki and the jounin had no choice but to do what he said, lest be on the receiving end of the Hokage's anger. They silently left the grounds in anger at one Jinchuuriki.

Iruka sighed. "Now let's get back to the last part of the exams."

A boy raised his hand. "Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka sighed again. "Yes?"

"What just happened with Mizuki, that jounin, and the dobe?" The boy asked.

Iruka closed his eyes. "No questions on that."

"Why not?" The boy started. "I just wan-" "Because sometimes shinobi must learn to accept what their superiors say and ask no more questions!" Iruka shouted.

That effectively shut the boy up and also caused him to look away.

"Now let's go back to the classroom," Iruka sighed.

Once they were back in the class, Iruka said to the class. "Alright, look, come into the room next to this one when I call for you. I will tell you what to do there and depending on how well you do, you'll pass or fail."

As Iruka left, he called out a name. "Aburame Shino." And so in reply, Shino slowly got up and followed Iruka out.

During the time when others were leaving, Akira looked into his mind.

'Hey, who's taking the last portion of the test?' Akira asked.

'I am," Minoru replied.

'Alright, the last portion of the test will be a jutsu test. You will have to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. The probability is 100,' Akira explained.

'!'

'Oh, crap,' Naruto cursed.

'We can't do that jutsu. After learning the Sei Kou Ki, we can't really do any jutsu below D-Class… Our body just won't allow it.' Minoru stated. 'How much does the jutsu count into our grade?'

'The probability that the jutsu will count as about a quarter of our grade is… 98,' Akira calculated.

'Alright, so that means even if we don't do that, we'll still pass with a 75 on our grade. But, I don't want that. Let's do the Kage Bunshin so we can get 100,' Naruto added.

'Okay. That's easy enough,' Minoru complied.

'Cool. Now take over for me, the Uchiha just left,' Akira observed.

As Minoru came back in control, Iruka called his name, or rather Naruto's. "Uzumaki Naruto!" And so, Minoru got up and left.

Once in the exam room, Naruto observed there were quite a lot of headbands, meaning that the majority of the class did not pass. 'Worthless, worthless, worthless.' Sai repeated in Minoru's head.

'Shut up Sai.'

'Worthless…'

Before Minoru could continue his two-person dialogue, Iruka joined in. "Naruto! Make three clones!"

Minoru closed his eyes. 'Oh, you'll get more than that.' Minoru focused his chakra around him and thought out the name of his jutsu. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' And so three solid clones appeared around him.

Of course Iruka, surprised and shocked that a mere student that was not yet a ninja could do a kinjutsu, spoke out. "Na-Naruto! How did you learn that jutsu?"

"Sensei, it is not your concern where I learned this. I passed the exam after all. I created three clones and so please record that down." Minoru said quietly and turned to leave.

"Naruto! As you superior, I order you to tell me where you learned that kinjutsu!" Iruka shouted.

Minoru stopped and looked over his shoulder. "There is a law that was passed down by the Nidaime after the First Great Ninja War. It states 'Those who does not want to share their past, cannot be forced to share it unless under emergency then only by the Hokage himself.' This was for those who lost many things in the war, but it applies to everyone. Which means, you cannot force any information of my past, and learning jutsu definitely fall under past, unless you are the Hokage, and last I recall, the Hokage was old."

"Naru-" "I passed sensei. I'm taking my headband now." Minoru said as he slowly walked to the table. He reached out for a headband, but after enclosing his hand around it, Iruka grabbed his arm.

"Naruto. I'm not letting go until I find out where you learned that jutsu."

Minoru sighed. "You're more troublesome than I thought sensei. Looks like I'll have to erase some of your memory." Minoru said and reached out to Iruka's head.

Iruka's eyes glazed over and focused again a second later. He blinked once and realized he was holding Minoru's hand. "Um. Why was I holding your arm?" Iruka said after he let go.

Minoru smiled. "Well, after I passed, I was going to take this one, but you said that it was a little dirty so I'm going to take this one." Minoru lied as he took a different one. "Bye sensei."

Iruka stood there confused until he realized that there was still one person left and that was Yamanaka Ino. He called out for her. "Ya-Yamanaka Ino! Come take your test."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minoru was waiting in the Hokage Scroll Room. Akira realized after they left that Mizuki had tried too hard to fail them. There must have been some kind of reason. After sneaking into the shinobi documents and looking at Mizuki's they realized that Mizuki was planning something. That and they heard Mizuki mumbling to himself about a forbidden scroll.

_**Poor sap,**_ The demon chuckled, _**he doesn't know we already have the scroll. Nonetheless, since he obviously doesn't have anyone who the entire village hates to take the scroll, he'll come get it himself. All we have to do is slaughter him and leave a note. Now… who wants to do it?**_

'Fuck! Let me do it! I've wanted to scrap that fucking asshole for a long time now!' Raizen snarled.

_**I think that might be a good idea. Raizen's style is very brutal. Mizuki's screams should easily lure the ANBU to this room. Then Sai can easily get out.**_

The minute the Kyuubi finished saying this, Mizuki comes through the window. He is smirking.

"Man. Security was pathetic. Not one of the ANBU saw me. I knew I was an great ninja."

"On the contrary, Mizuki, all of those ANBU were merely my shadow clones in a henge. I took out all the ANBU already so scum like you can make it in."

Mizuki widened his eyes and turned around in the dark. "Who's there?" Mizuki shouted.

"Not too loud now Mizuki." Minoru stepped out the shadows. "You'll attract all the ANBU before I kill you."

Mizuki instantly calmed down when he saw Minoru. "Oh. It's only the demon kid. Wonderful, I can be a hero, kill the demon brat, and steal the forbidden scroll."

Minoru smiled. "Now, there's only two problems with those plan. You have to kill me."

Mizuki smirked. "Me kill you? That's no problem. You're no match for me!"

Minoru closed his eyes and lowered his head. "You're right." Mizuki smirked, until Naruto raised his head. "I'm beyond you."

Mizuki shouted out. "Demon! I'll kill you before you kill me!"

'Raizen. Come out.' Minoru thought.

'Fucking finally!'

Minoru's expression instantly changed from a clam face to a wide grin. Mizuki was unnerved by this.

"What the hell are you smiling about demon?"

"I'm going to have fun killing you, you fucking asshole," Raizen stated.

Mizuki went crazy. "You? Kill me! Ahahaha-" "Die, motherfucker." Raizen interrupted, as he entered the same position with his hand flat, ring and pinky finger retracted, and thumb, index, and middle finger outstretched.

"Revolver," Raizen whispered. Five bolts of green shot out and hit Mizuki in nonfatal spots, once in a fatal area. This caused him to collapse and scream out after a pause. "Bastard! Get away from me!"

Raizen walked up to Mizuki, pulling out a paper. He let it drop on top of Mizuki's body. Then he lined his fingers up with Mizuki's head. "Too bad. I already have the forbidden scroll. Now die."

But before he shot, Mizuki screamed out. "Wait! Wait! Do you want to know why the entire village hates you? Why the entire village will always try and kill you? It is because you are the Kyuubi! You are the one who almost destroyed the vil-" "Pistol." Mizuki died instantly.

"I already knew about the Kyuubi, jackass. And damn, I wish I could destroy the village… Sai! Get us out of here."

Moments later, the ANBU came into the room. They saw a dead body and a note on top of it. The note read.

_I am a traitor_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'The genin test is tomorrow. Let's keep the rest of our power concealed. Raizen, Minoru, and Sai will take this test.'

'Alright! More killing!'

'No Raizen. No killing. Shoot in the nonfatal spots. If we kill this jounin, we'll be in trouble.'

'Tch.'

'Alright. Get some sleep. Minoru, get up at 600.'

'Yes sir… Sai? You going to sleep?'

'I don't sleep… I wait!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hurray for Chuck Norris jokes. But I can still kick his ass.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'll try updating Blind Ninja soon. **

**The powers of the Naruto personalities are stated below.**

**Naruto – Sei Kou Ki. **

**Kyuubi – Demon**

**Raizen – Guns**

**Akira – Intelligence**

**Sai – Ghost**

**Minoru – Basically, the original series Naruto powers**

**Kumi – She's the emotion outlet and possibly a medic.**

**I hope you guys liked this one, feedback please.**


End file.
